


11 Minutes

by YouFoundMeTS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Break Up, Crying, Crying Harry, Crying Louis, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt Harry, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Men Crying, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Post-Relationship, Sad, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Songfic, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeTS/pseuds/YouFoundMeTS
Summary: Louis Tomlinson.Sabía que no podía llamarlo, no había nada que pudiera decirle, su último encuentro hace dos meses había logrado que perdiera cualquier derecho que tuviera para llamarlo, si es que tenía alguno, dejó su celular a un lado y sacó de sus pulmones el aire retenido, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Esto era lo mejor, Louis merecía ser realmente feliz, no había razón para que se escondiera, esconder su amor y felicidad, el no merecía pasar por eso, él merecía todo lo bueno del mundo y siempre iba a ser así.SongficYUNGBLUD & Halsey - 11 Minutes





	1. 11 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada debo explicar que en este fic muchos acontecimientos no sucedieron, ustedes se darán cuenta qué cosas son. Todo lo aquí escrito es ficción por lo que muchas de estas cosas, la mayoría, no pasaron.
> 
> Este fic es muy corto, consiste en un capítulo y un epílogo, todo aquí es de mi autoría así que no se permiten adaptaciones y/o plagios de cualquier tipo, sobre todo. Algunos lugares y momentos no se especifican así que son libres de imaginarlo a su gusto.
> 
> Hay un playlist para este trabajo pero si no quieren escucharlo o quieren agregar sus propias canciones son libres de hacerlo.
> 
> La canción en la que me basé para escribir todo es 11 Minutes de Yungblud & Halsey por lo que cuando lean sería mejor escucharla constantemente.
> 
> Espero les guste. ♥️
> 
> Playlist: https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBm4Ng33loAMUcP31NJjDfZMCXC_qCpvy

☄ 11:00 ☄

Harry veía de lejos cómo todos se preparaban para el concierto, miraba a Liam cantando las canciones, Niall vocalizando frente al espejo y Louis tarareando mientras observaba el techo, recostado contra el respaldo del sofá en la habitación; todos se concentraban a su manera, la suya siempre era observar todo y pensar que estaría bien, que lo tenían resuelto. Éste era su último tour juntos por un tiempo, así que querían que los conciertos fueran siempre espectaculares, cada uno igual de especial.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Louis se levantaba y estiraba, parecía un pequeño gatito despertando de su siesta, o eso pensó antes de ver como su camiseta se subía dejando expuesta su lisa y suave piel cremosa, apartó la vista de inmediato al darse cuenta que lo había estado mirando por largos segundos.

— Voy por algo para beber. ¿Quieren algo? — El oji-azul paseó su mirada por los tres chicos en la habitación. 

— Yo sí quiero. Te acompaño. — Liam dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se paró junto al castaño.

— Yo no. Estoy bien, gracias. — Niall continuó frente al espejo, ahora haciendo muecas graciosas.

— ¿Harry? — Miró al más bajo y sintió que habían pasado años desde que se encontró con el azul de sus ojos por tanto tiempo. Negó con la cabeza, fingiendo desinterés, y puso su atención en otro lado. — Bien.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y después cerrarse, se relajó un poco y todo quedó en silencio, el rubio dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo observó a través del espejo, podía sentir su intensa mirada en él. 

— Puedes tomar una foto, duran más. 

— No creo que una foto conteste mis preguntas. 

— ¿Y yo sí? — Cerró los ojos y se recargó contra el sillón. 

— ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma? ¿Por qué finges que no te importa? — Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, no había forma de que pudiera hacerse el tonto.

— Tal vez no me importe. — Parpadeó un poco y siguió con sus ojos las grietas deformes del techo.

— Claro. Sigue repitiéndolo hasta que te des cuenta que jamás te lo vas a creer. — Niall salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Así era mejor para todos, no tendrían que ocultarse otra vez porque ya no eran nada, para esto era el descanso, para tomar distancia, volver a ser lo que eran antes de esto, amigos. Ya no saldría lastimado, pero sobre todo, Louis no estaría herido, no tendría que fingir algo que no es.

Sí. Esto debía ser mejor.

☄ 9:50 ☄

Era su último concierto, habían terminado su canción y era momento de despedirse, sería la última vez que estarían juntos de esta forma, la última vez que vería a Louis en un largo tiempo.

Su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente con cada segundo que pasaba, vio al montón de fans gritando por ellos, llorando por ellos, como si fueran a desaparecer después de esto; el oji-verde se sentía exactamente igual que ellas pero por otra persona. Liam abrazaba a Louis, apretándolo casi protectoramente, demoró más de lo que le hubiera gustado, después de él siguió Niall, que había estado a un lado de ellos esperando su turno, mientras el castaño se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, sin embargo, apesar del abrazo no apartaba la vista del oji-azul, ansiando el momento en que pudiera ser él quien lo tenía entre sus brazos. Liam susurró algo en su oído pero no pudo prestar atención al ver que el rubio se alejaba del más bajo, se apresuró a soltar a su amigo sin apartar la vista del chico frente a él. 

Si ésta sería la última ocasión en la que lo podría tocar sin arrepentimientos, en la que podría demostrar un poco de lo que sentía, no la dejaría ir, después de esto ya no sentiría nada, ya no haría nada, sería el fin.  
Se encontró con los brazos más pequeños y se agachó un poco para poder sostenerlo, sentía que una parte importante de su vida volvía a estar completa con esa simple acción, tan efímera y hermosa; lo apretó contra él durante muy poco tiempo y dio unas palmaditas en su espalda, no podía verse muy obvio, incluso en ese momento. 

Antes de alejarse no pudo evitar inhalar parte del aroma en el pequeño cuerpo, su delicioso perfume en combinación con su olor natural, una fragancia que le recordaba sus noches y mañanas juntos donde sus cuerpos se entrelazaban abrazados; sintiendo al castaño entre sus brazos recordaba lo bien que siempre se amoldaba su pequeña figura con la suya más grande, recuerdos que tenía que enterrar y no volver a dejar salir.

Se separó y continuó caminando, no dijo ni una palabra, había sido su decisión, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias. 

☄ 7:30 ☄

Había llegado temprano con la chica rubia, se sentó en la silla que tenía preparada para él, justo enfrente de ella, ya había pasado un mes desde que todo lo relacionado con One Direction terminó, ya no veía a los chicos, cada uno tomó su rumbo y así seguirían por el momento.

— ¿Listo para asesinar a tu sedosa cabellera? — La chica sonrió mientras tomaba unas tijeras.

— No harás que me arrepienta.

— Muy bien, pero creí que lo dejarías más largo.

— Decidí que ya era hora.

— ¿Sabías que dicen que cuando cortas tu cabello es porque estás dejando atrás una etapa de tu vida? Como si quisieras empezar de nuevo. 

— Sí, algo he escuchado. — Harry miró su reflejo en el espejo. 

— Aunque creo que va más para las chicas pero ¿Es así, galán? Para ti. 

— Quién sabe...

— Tan misterioso. Creí que ese era Zayn. — La chica rodó los ojos y sonrió. — ¿Qué tan corto?

— Corto pero no demasiado. Sólo algo nuevo.

— Bien, creo que te verás genial en ese look.

— Sí... Espero que sí. — El oji-verde miró sus manos con anillos y dejó que la rubia hiciera su trabajo.

☄ 5:20 ☄

Se pasaba la mano por entre los cortos y rebeldes cabellos chocolate mientras movía su pie inquietamente, había pasado un tiempo desde que hizo esto por última vez, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. Dos meses estuvo debatiendo consigo mismo si era la mejor idea volver a eso, era probable que ya ni siquiera lo quisiera ver, hubo bastantes complicaciones cuando intentaban "salir", pero en ese momento, mientras se recostaba en su cómodo sofá, el valor para hacerlo lo invadió, y teniendo aún su número lo único que atinó a hacer fue llamarle y esperar su reacción. 

— ¿Hola?

— Hola. Soy yo... Harry.

— ¿Styles?

— Sí...

— Vaya pero que sorpresas da la vida. ¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?

— Quería... Quería saber si podríamos salir, si no estás muy ocupada.

— ¿Salir? — Escuchó la fría carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí.

— ¿Estás jugando?

— No. No, hablo en serio. 

—¿Qué pasó? No creo que necesites de alguien para cubrir tu relación a como están las cosas. — Apretó sus manos ante el tono despectivo que usó la chica en la última frase.

— No es eso.

— Entonces ¿Qué? No me digas, ya te cansaste de tu muñequito.

— Taylor. — Escupió una advertencia silenciosa y escuchó a la rubia reír.

— De acuerdo. Tienes suerte de que me guste la polémica. 

— ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

— Mañana a las seis de la tarde. Te veo en el hotel GoldHard. Si vamos a empezar esto lo haremos bien.

La rubia colgó sin esperar una respuesta, soltó un suspiro exhausto que había estado conteniendo y se recostó sobre su sofá, desbloqueó su celular y entró en Twitter para distraerse de su anterior conversación, lo primero que encontró fueron varios tweets sobre "Larry Stylinson", las fans seguían especulando sobre su relación y hablando del abrazo que se dieron en el concierto a pesar de que ya habían pasado cinco meses de ello, bloqueó el aparato nuevamente y se acomodó mejor en el mullido mueble, si descansaba un poco tal vez se sentiría mejor, quizás al despertar ya no sentiría esa presión en el pecho.

(...)

Al día siguiente, por la noche, llegó a su hogar después de despedirse de la chica rubia y acordar en dónde se volverían a ver en su próxima "cita", se acostó en su blandita cama, sin deseos de cambiarse o hacer algo que no fuera estar inerte en su colchón, abrió una de sus redes sociales y al instante lo recibió la explosión de sus fans, incluso si no habían pasado ni tres horas desde que ocurrió su encuentro todo se llenaba de comentarios sobre su cita con Taylor, especulaciones del regreso de su relación, aunque realmente nunca estuvieran en una, fotos en las que se le veía entrar al hotel después de la chica, pero sobre todo, comentarios donde se etiquetaba a Louis preguntándole qué estaba pasando o qué pensaba sobre las fotos.

No era un secreto para nadie que al oji-azul no le agradaba Taylor, todos estaban esperando ansiosamente la reacción del castaño, el rizado no quería admitir que estaba ansioso también, pero él no comentó nada, no contestó a nadie, casi parecía que se había esfumado a un lugar muy lejano, donde no sabía de nada, no sabía si sentirse feliz o asustado por eso; así eran las cosas ahora, él no estaría con Louis y el oji-azul no estaría con él, ninguno de los dos tenía que meterse en la vida del otro, lo habían decidido, así es como debía ser.

☄ 3:00 ☄

El tiempo había transcurrido deprisa para él, sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que comenzó su "relación" con Taylor otra vez, desde que no había sabido nada de Louis, de todas formas no es como si supiera algo de él en los meses anteriores pero ahora era como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido, incluso las fans estaban preocupadas por él. 

Se miró en el espejo respirando profundamente, se acomodó su camisa negra con unos pajaros bordados y arregló el collar que colgaba sobre su pecho, peinó hacia atrás su cabello, tomó su colonia favorita y se roció un poco con ella, siempre usaba la misma porque fue el primer regalo que Louis le había dado, siempre le decía lo mucho que amaba y le tranquilizaba el aroma combinado con su olor natural, eran iguales en ese sentido, Harry amaba lo mismo de él. 

— ¿Estás listo? — La cantante entró a su habitación luciendo una expresión de fastidio, totalmente preparada con su vestido negro y maquillaje perfecto. 

— Sí, vámonos. — Tomó sus llaves, su celular y salió de la habitación junto a la rubia.

— Ugh. ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que odio ese perfume? Realmente no es tu aroma.

— Es una lástima porque no dejaré de usarlo. — Taylor rodó los ojos y se adelantó en su camino.

— Como sea.

(...)

Harry estacionó su auto enfrente del club Berlín, el club se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, no muchas personas lo conocían y por ese motivo era perfecto para que los artistas asistieran y se convirtiera en su refugio. Taylor había quedado con unos amigos ahí, por lo que casi había obligado al oji-verde a asistir también. Se bajó del auto y siguió hacia la entrada, miró por encima de su hombro para ver si la rubia lo seguía y la encontró aún dentro del vehículo, lo miraba molesta señalando con su mano la puerta que continuaba cerrada al lado suyo, rodó los ojos y regresó por ella.

No le gustaba esto, sólo hacía esas cosas por Louis, para nadie más, no le gustaba hacerlo con nadie más, aunque algunas veces fuera obligado, con el oji-azul siempre lo hacía, aún si nadie pudiera verlos él intentaba hacerlo cada que podía, era feliz haciendo cosas por el más pequeño, por mas diminutas que fueran. Abrió la puerta y dejó que la rubia bajara antes de volver a cerrarla.

— Eres todo un caballero, Styles. — Taylor escupió con sarcasmo y sin volver su mirada a él entró por la puerta del club.

En el interior la música se alzaba por todas partes, las luces de colores parpadeaban y la gente bailaba en la pista, mesas llenas con personas bebiendo o besándose, tal vez haciendo algo más, algo que no estaba dispuesto a averiguar. La barra estaba llena, mujeres y hombres pidiendo más alcohol, pudo identificar a varios cantantes y actores entre la multitud. Siguió a Taylor hasta que llegaron a una mesa en una de las esquinas del club, donde vio a algunos conocidos y amigos de la rubia.

— Por fin llegas, tardaste años.

Se burló una pelirroja que estaba sentada en el regazo de un chico moreno y alto, nunca los había visto, los ignoró y se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de ellos. Veía a todos bailar y divertirse mientras bebía una copa de una nueva bebida que había decidido probar, sintió la mano de Taylor tomarlo de la muñeca y llevarlo hacia la pista cuando una de sus canciones sonó.

— Vamos. Mi canción, claramente mi baile. — Rodó los ojos y se dejó llevar por ella.

Se escabulleron entre las personas quedando justo en el centro de la pista, la rubia rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se pegó a él, posó las manos en su cintura, tratando de alejar un poco su cuerpo.

— Será mejor para los dos que actúemos como enamorados, así que deja de portarte como un idiota.

Bufó molesto y la ignoró, paseó su vista por entre las personas esperando encontrar algo con qué distraerse, se detuvo en seco al posar su mirada en un cuerpo curvilíneo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos; el chico con el cabello castaño alborotado y suéter amarillo-anaranjado gigante sostenía una copa en su mano mientras una chica castaña hablaba con él, el chico alzó una comisura de sus labios mostrando una pequeñísima sonrisa, levantó la mirada y como si fuera obra del destino sus enormes orbes azules se quedaron cautivos en los suyos verdes, su sonrisa se apagó poco a poco y el mundo pareció dejar de girar para Harry.

Sin saber por qué, bajó su rostro a la altura del cuello de la rubia, mordiendo un poco su piel y deslizando sus manos al trasero de ésta, la boca del más bajo se abrió un poco y apartó la vista al instante, la castaña a su lado frunció el ceño mientras el oji-azul le entregaba la copa y se marchaba. Sintió las manos de Taylor empujarlo, logrando que saliera de su trance.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? No tomes tanta confianza que no te la he dado.

La chica se alejó yendo a su mesa, él sólo pudo quedarse ahí parado, observando el camino invisible por el que se había ido Louis.

☄ 2:10 ☄

Cerró la puerta del departamento de Louis, soltó un suspiro cansado y se frotó los ojos con la yema de sus dedos, no se movió de su lugar mientras veía al más bajo fruncir el ceño molesto y dejarse caer en el sofá.

— No puedo creer que modest haga esto, sólo me acerqué un poco a ti en el concierto, además, fue apenas un minuto. Llamarnos sólo por esto es una estupidez. 

— Louis... Estoy cansado. — El castaño lo miró con una sonrisa tierna. 

— Está bien, puedes descansar aquí. Te prepararé algo de té. — El oji-azul se levantó de donde había estado recostado y se dirigió a la cocina.

— No hablo de eso, Louis. — Vio como se detenía y volteaba con una mueca de confusión. 

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?

— Estoy cansado de esto. — Hizo puños sus manos intentando calmar el nerviosismo.

— ¿Esto? — La expresión del castaño había cambiado drásticamente a una de preocupación. 

— Sí. Estoy cansado de siempre estar midiendo mis movimientos, de tener que preocuparme por ser demasiado obvio cuando se trata de ti, de tener miedo cada que modest nos reúne. Estoy cansado de vivir así, con el miedo de que en cualquier momento alguien nos podría ver. 

— No entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?

— Necesito un descanso... Ambos lo necesitamos. No quiero seguir haciéndome más daño con esto y tampoco quiero que salgas dañado. Necesitamos dejarlo, Louis.

— Bueno, si no querías que saliera dañado debiste pensarlo antes de abrir la boca. — Se le oprimió el pecho al ver los ojos llorosos y cara triste de Louis.

— Lo siento. Hago esto por nuestro bien.

— ¿Por el nuestro o por el tuyo? — Las lágrimas corrían libres por el bello rostro del más bajo.

Sabía que esto era doloroso para él pero no había forma de que se retractara, no después de las incontables noches que vio a Louis escondido y acurrucado en sí mismo llorando, pensando que él no se daría cuenta, escondiendo su dolor de Harry, intentando hacerse el fuerte y dañándose poco a poco cada vez más. 

— Louis... — Se sentía cada vez peor.

— Dime una cosa, Harry. ¿Serás feliz así? — Soltó un gemido adolorido ante esas palabras.

— Quiero que ambos seamos felices. — Louis asintió presionando sus labios en una fina y delgada línea. 

— Bien.

— ¿Estás... Estás de acuerdo? — El oji-azul asintió y le dio la espalda.

— Será mejor que te vayas.

— Louis...

— Cierra la puerta al salir. 

Vio la espalda del castaño alejarse camino a las escaleras, apretó los dientes y dejó que una lágrima se escurriera por su mejilla, salió del departamento y no pensó más en lo que acababa de hacer.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó unos segundos observando el techo, había días en el que los recuerdos llegaban a él y lo atormentaban, llegaban como pensamientos o como sueños pero siempre lograban el mismo efecto: Arrepentimiento.  
Se frotó los ojos lagrimosos y tomó su celular viendo la hora; abrió la lista de sus contactos y buscó en ellos hasta parar en uno.

Louis Tomlinson.

Sabía que no podía llamarlo, no había nada que pudiera decirle, su último encuentro hace dos meses había logrado que perdiera cualquier derecho que tuviera para llamarlo, si es que tenía alguno, dejó su celular a un lado y sacó de sus pulmones el aire retenido, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Louis merecía ser realmente feliz, no había razón para que se escondiera, esconder su amor y felicidad, él no merecía pasar por eso, él merecía todo lo bueno del mundo y siempre iba a ser así. 

☄ 1:11 ☄

Se levantó tarde ese día, vestía sólo unos pantalones de chándal que colgaban de sus caderas, no tenía ganas de ponerse algo más, apesar del clima un poco helado en la ciudad su casa estaba cálida.  
Se tiró sobre su sofá y comenzó a hacer zapping en su televisión, miró la fecha en su calendario pegado a la pared, 23 de diciembre, aún no sabía si ir a casa con su familia o quedarse encerrado como el ermitaño que se estaba volviendo.

Ignoró la fecha del día siguiente y continuó viendo programas al azar; la puerta sonó justo pasadas las diez de la noche, cuando estaba a punto de volver a su cama y dormir hasta mañana. Se levantó con el cuerpo pesado y al abrir la puerta lo recibió una figura delgada y molesta.

— Te he estado llamando. ¿Por qué no contestas?

— Dejé el celular en la habitación, no escuché tus llamadas.

— Como sea. — La rubia entró, empujándolo para poder pasar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Vine por unas cosas que olvidé el otro día, no tardaré mucho. — Taylor caminó escaleras arriba y se perdió en el segundo piso.

— Como quieras. — Murmuró, sabiendo que la rubia ya no lo escucharía. 

Se sentó en el sillón más cercano a él y apagó el televisor, esperó durante un tiempo que la chica bajara y se fuera, era tarde y estaba cansado, lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Rodó los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta sonar otra vez, con pereza se movió de su cómoda posición, abrió la puerta y lo que vio fue muy diferente, una pequeña figura se encogía sobre sí mismo, sosteniendo con una de sus pequeñas manos la manga, alrededor de una de sus muñecas, del suéter beige gigantesco que usaba, se mordía con nerviosismo el labio inferior mientras sorbía un poco por su nariz rojiza, al igual que sus ojos que se veían hinchados, sus hermosos ojos azules tenían un brillo extraño que Harry no supo identificar. 

— Hola... — Murmuró con voz suave y tímida. No sabía cómo reaccionar. 

— Hola. — Sentía su boca seca y ligeramente abierta, quizá por la sorpresa, la cerró disimuladamente sin apartar la vista del chico frente a él. — ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

— Yo... — El oji-azul bajó la mirada, observando sus pies. — Vine-

— ¡Harry! ¿Dónde están mis zapatos?

Miró por encima de su hombro a Taylor bajando por las escaleras, volvió su mirada al castaño quien observaba a la rubia con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, pasó su mirada de la chica a la suya y pudo verlo analizando la situación, lo había encontrado medio desnudo y con la cantante en su casa, era claro lo que el más bajo estaba pensando y todo su ser quiso corregirlo enseguida.

— ¿Pasa algo aquí? — Sintió los delgados brazos deslizarse por su cintura. — ¿Necesitas algo?

— Yo... — Louis lo miró pero no dijo nada. — No. Sólo vine por unas cosas que había olvidado aquí. Mañana me voy a Doncaster con mi familia, sólo quería recogerlas antes de irme.

— Está bien, puedes hacerlo. — Sabía que la rubia no tenía porqué meterse pero no salían palabras de su boca.

— No... Está bien, no quería molestar. Puedo venir después. N-no vivo muy lejos, ya sabes, once minutos no son nada. Aún tengo mucho tiempo para eso. 

No apartaba la vista de esos enormes orbes azules y el más bajo tampoco lo hacía, parecía que sólo eran ellos dos en su mundo, aunque realmente no fuera así. 

— Trata de no interrumpirnos para la próxima ¿Bien? — La cantante le lanzó un guiñó y se alejó de ellos.

— Louis...

— Está bien, Harry. Vendré otro día. Está bien. — Harry asintió dudoso. — Adiós...

Sintió un dolor e incomodidad inusual en el pecho, una parte de él no quería dejarlo ir, quería retenerlo con él, pero no podía hacerle eso a Louis, no tenía derecho alguno.

— Adiós, Louis.

Vio al oji-azul subir a su auto y marcharse, lo había dejado ir como tantas otras veces. 

— ¿Terminaste tu numerito?

— Debes irte. — Suspiró y subió a su habitación, escuchando los pasos de la chica detrás de él. 

— Prefiero quedarme, puede volver y no haría nuestra mentira creíble si ya no estoy. 

— Haz lo que quieras. 

Se tiró sobre su cama y dejó que el tiempo pasara, cerró los ojos concentrándose en su respiración; escuchó el sonido de un zipper bajándose, parpadeó al sentir un peso en sus caderas y parte de su estómago. 

— Deberíamos divertirnos un poco ya que estoy aquí. Hay que matar el tiempo. — Taylor estaba a horcajadas sobre él con sólo su ropa interior y piel blanca a la vista.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Bájate. 

— Vamos. Tú tampoco has hecho nada. No me mientas diciendo que no lo extrañas.

— No te quiero a ti para hacer eso. — Tomó sus caderas y trató de empujarla.

— Lástima porque yo sí. 

La rubia lo besó y él intentó alejarse, la cantante se aferró a su cuello y caderas para no dejar el beso, lo besaba con fuerza pero él no respondía, no podía pensar en hacerlo siquiera. Escuchó su celular sonar en su cama, antes de que pudiera tomarlo la chica se apartó y lo hizo, sonrió descaradamente al ver el nombre del contacto. 

— Vaya... Louis Tomlinson. Parece que le gusta interrumpir en los mejores momentos.

Miró la hora en el reloj colgado en su pared, 11:10, Louis ya debía estar llegando a su casa, ¿por qué le llamaba?

— Dámelo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a contestar? ¿Y qué se supone que le dirás?

— Dámelo. — Apretó los dientes molesto.

— Bien. — Cuando tuvo el celular en su mano miró el nombre en la pantalla pensando en lo que haría. 

— ¿Vas a contestar o qué?

La miró y después al aparato en su mano, cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, dejó con cuidado el celular en su mesita de noche, viendo como la rubia sonreía. 

— No.

— ¿No?

— No voy a contestar.

11:11

Su celular había parado de sonar y no volvió a haber ningún ruido en la habitación, además, del ruido de sus respiraciones. 

— Bien, parece que podemos continuar.

— No. — La sacó de encima suyo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. — No vamos a continuar nada. Tienes que irte.

La chica lo miró enojada e indignada pero no le importaba, la vio levantarse y vestirse rápidamente, tomó sus zapatillas y salió dando un portazo. Se frotó los ojos cansado, eran demasiadas emociones en una sola noche, lo mejor para él era dormir; ignoró la sensación de vacío e incomodidad que invadía todo su cuerpo y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

☄0:00☄ 

Harry se movió incómodo sobre su cama mientras su celular sonaba a su lado intentando espabilarlo de su ensoñación, el incesante ruido consiguió su objetivo haciéndolo parpadear varias veces hasta enfocar su vista en el aparato, la luz del día se filtraba por sus cortinas y el ruido afuera se hacía más nítido. Tomó el ruidoso objeto y miró el contacto en la pantalla, el nombre de Liam Payne en el celular iluminaba la ligeramente oscura habitación, frunció el ceño pasando una mano por sus ojos para espantar la somnolencia que aún quedaba en su sistema, aceptó la llamada mientras se paraba en busca de ropa limpia para cambiarse.

— ¿Liam?

— ¡Harry! ¡Joder!

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué la llamada?

— Maldición... — Escuchó al castaño gimotear. — Dios, Harry...

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿E-Estás llorando?

— Mierda. — El oji-marrón soltó un gemido entrecortado. 

— Liam. ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando. — Se apresuró a terminar de vestirse y salió de la habitación. 

— Louis... — Sollozos fuertes y claros sonaron al otro lado de la línea, el oji-verde detuvo su andar frente a las escaleras y su pecho se estrujó.

— ¿Q- Qué tiene? ¿Qué pasa con Louis? — Su voz se alzó desesperado por la respuesta del morocho.

— Joder, Harry. — Liam no dejaba de lloriquear y bufar adolorido. 

— ¡Liam, contéstame! ¡¿Qué pasa con Louis?!

— ¡Louis está muerto!

Los oídos comenzaron a punzarle, su vista se desenfocó, perdió el equilibrio y se sostuvo contra la pared, el aire que inhalaba quedó atrapado en su garganta impidiendo el paso a sus pulmones, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus rodillas.

— No... ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? — Su susurro se desvaneció en el silencio de la habitación mientras los sollozos y gemidos en su oído comenzaban a atormentarlo

— Dios. Él... Él tuvo un accidente anoche.

— No...

— N-No sobrevivió. No pudo hacerlo. Él... ¡Joder! No pudo, Harry. No pudo hacerlo. — Los lamentos y gemidos lastimeros del castaño no le permitían hablar bien, el dolor en su voz hacía que se sintiera mareado y aturdido.

— É-Él estuvo aquí... conmigo. Él estaba aquí. Él...

— Pasó cerca de su casa. Eran las 11 de la noche, el conductor estaba borracho, n-no lo vio. Él... mierda, él no lo vio. 

Su vista se volvió borrosa, sus mejillas se sentían cálidas y húmedas, su pecho estaba estrujándose con fuerza, no podía respirar correctamente, el aire seguía atrapado en su garganta, los pulmones le dolían y quería gritar.

— ¿Por qué, Harry?

— Li-  — No podía hablar más, las palabras no salían. 

— Él te llamó...

"Vaya... Louis Tomlinson. Parece que le gusta interrumpir en los mejores momentos..."

— No contestaste...

"¿Vas a contestar o qué?"

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry?

"No."

— ¿Por qué no contestaste?

"No voy a contestar."

El celular resbaló de su mano, rodando por las escaleras y estrellándose contra el suelo, las lágrimas en sus ojos no le dejaban ver mas que sombras borrosas, sostuvo con sus manos su cabeza e intentó tomar aire por la boca, no podía tomar ninguna respiración, el aire no pasaba, un pitido ensordecedor no lo dejaba escuchar nada a su alrededor, un ardor se expandía por todo su cuerpo entumecido. Un fuerte alarido resonó por todo el lugar, dolor es lo único que lo podría definir, el sonido había salido de sus labios sin darse cuenta, su voz se volvió más grave por los gemidos y sollozos que no dejaban de salir. 

Como pudo se puso de pie, sus piernas temblando y apenas pudiendo sostenerlo, bajó corriendo por las escaleras y salió de su departamento, apretó su camisa con sus manos, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Mientras corría por las calles lo más rápido que podía, su mente no dejaba de reproducir imágenes de Louis, su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, sus labios rojos y finos, su sonrisa brillante, sus hermosos ojos azules, un azul que se había opacado la noche anterior.

☄11:00☄ 

— ¿Por qué dejas que se comporte de esa forma, Louis? Está actuando como un idiota. — El oji-azul se encogió de hombros.

— Si eso ayuda a que se olvide de todo lo malo no importa. 

— No estoy de acuerdo con que tú tengas que parecer el malo de la historia cuando todo ha sido su culpa.

— Seamos sinceros, Liam, para todos es más sencillo si creen que yo soy el malo.

— Eso es una estupidez.  

— Está bien. Soy una persona fuerte, Li. — El más bajo sonrió de lado mientras seguía su camino. 

☄9:50☄

El morocho lo abrazó con fuerza, él sonrió feliz de tenerlo como amigo, sin importar las circunstancias siempre estaba ahí para él. 

— No dejes que te afecte lo que Harry haga, siempre vas a tenerme a mí para cuidarte.

— Y a mí. — El rubio se acercó a abrazarlo también. 

— Gracias. 

Su visión era peor con el tiempo, todo parecía difuminarse lentamente, se sentía endeble, su cara empapada en lágrimas y sus pulmones más débiles.

☄7:30☄

— Louis. ¿Qué ves?

— Harry cortó su cabello. — El oji-azul miraba atentamente su celular. 

— ¿En serio? — El rubio miró por encima de su hombro. — Me gusta, se ve muy bien.

— Sí... A mí también. — Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios.

Mientras corría sus piernas temblaban y no dejaba de tropezar con personas en su camino, le gritaban e insultaban por no tener cuidado pero no los escuchaba, sus sollozos eran más fuertes.

☄5:20☄

— Louis... — Liam lo miraba preocupado.

— Estoy bien. — Le sonrió mientras dejaba a un lado su celular. — Hacen linda pareja ¿No? 

— Louis ¿Qué-

— Mientras sea feliz yo también lo seré.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a arder por dentro a causa de la fuerza que ejercía para seguir en pie y correr. En algún momento cayó al suelo al tropezar con un hombre, limpió con su mano la sangre que se deslizaba por su nariz, una herida en su frente también comenzó a abrirse y por un instante todo se volvió negro.

Cuando pudo volver a ver colores se levantó forzando sus músculos a escucharlo, siguió su camino sin volver a detenerse.

☄3:00☄

Las cristalinas gotas empapaban sus mejillas, intentaba alejarse del lugar abriéndose paso entre la multitud; no lo soportaba, lo que había ahí adentro no podía soportarlo. Al estar afuera Liam y Zayn lo alcanzaron, el moreno envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

— ¡Chicos! Siento llegar tarde. ¿Pudieron contactar a Harry? — Niall había estado sonriendo hasta que se percató del pequeño oji-azul lleno de lágrimas. 

— No. Y no lo necesitamos. — Liam apretó los dientes. — Nos vamos.

Estaba a punto de lograr llegar... llegar hasta Louis. Cuando lo tuviera frente a él no volvería a dejarlo ir, nunca más. 

☄2:10☄

— ¿Crees que debería llamarlo? — El castaño se acurrucaba en el costado del oji-miel sobre el sofá. 

— Creo que deberías olvidarlo. — Zayn besó su frente y Louis asintió despacio.

— Sí. Yo también.

La calle se llenaba de personas conforme más avanzaba, se empujaba entre todos tratando de crear un camino, no podía ver con toda la multitud y sus lágrimas no lo hacían mejor, quería gritarles que se apartaran, que él tenía más derecho que ellos de estar ahí pero su voz no salía mas que para soltar gemidos de frustración, su tiempo se agotaba. 

☄1:11☄

Subió a su auto y se alejó, por un segundo había tenido esperanzas de poder arreglar las cosas, componer lo que se había roto entre ellos, realmente lo había esperado. Quería estar con Harry, lo amaba y no podía soportar estar así, nadie cambiaría lo que sentía, por muy lejos que estuvieran el uno del otro.

Pero las esperanzas y deseos que tuvo se vinieron abajo en segundos al ver que el rizado realmente estaba rehaciendo su vida, lejos de todo. Lejos de él. 

— Harry... — Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar por los sollozos que salían de su boca.

Atravesó el lugar como pudo, cintas amarillas rodeaban todo, policías alejando a la gente, dos autos en medio de la calle, uno era el de Louis.

Había sangre por todas partes, escurría por la puerta del conductor destrozada, goteaba creando un charco en el pavimiento, pedazos de vidrios rotos y manchados de rojo... sangre en el auto de Louis.

— ¡Louis! 

Gritó su nombre, esperaba escuchar una respuesta, lo necesitaba. Saltó las cintas y corrió hacia el automóvil gris, policías comenzaron a gritarle e ir tras él, su visión nublada no le permitía ver bien el camino, el pitido en sus oídos no le dejaba escuchar nada más que el sonido de su corazón acelerado, la asfixia había regresado con más intensidad.

— ¡LOUIS! ¡LOUIS!

Alaridos dolorosos se escapan de sus labios, sentía que su garganta se quemaba y sabor a hierro inundaba su paladar. Dos hombres lo sujetaron por los brazos y lo arrastraban fuera del lugar, sin importarle siguió corriendo hacia él, pataleó, golpeó y gritó aún más pero no lo dejaron ir. 

☄0:00☄

Limpiaba sus lágrimas con él dorso de su mano pero éstas no dejaban de salir, el agua en sus ojos no le permitía ver claramente, las luces de su auto parpadeaban en la noche, sabía que tenía que haberlas arreglado ya pero en ese momento era en lo último que podía pensar. Pronto llegaría a su casa, así que siguió manejando sin importar el dolor que sentía y que apenas podía dejarlo avanzar.

Durante unos segundos su visión fue negra, el ruido del exterior cesó y lo único que sintió fue el golpe contra su pequeño cuerpo.

Un dolor atroz se expandió en él, su auto se descontroló y giró hasta estamparse contra un poste. Los vidrios rotos se enterraron en su piel abriendo heridas, un pedazo de metal se incrustó en su estómago atravesándolo, gimió de dolor y saboreó la sangre que salía de su boca en grandes cantidades, escurriéndose por su barbilla, sentía el volante aplastarse contra su pecho apenas dejándolo respirar entrecortadamente.

— Dios... no. — Más lágrimas se acumularon y los lamentos se hicieron más fuertes, el pánico extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. — No, por favor, no.

Con una fuerza que no supo de dónde tomó, alcanzó su celular y se fue al único contacto en el que podía pensar en ese momento, la única voz que necesitaba escuchar; su cuerpo no reaccionaba lo suficientemente rápido, estaba entumecido y el dolor lo estaba cegando, la sangre lo estaba ahogando, tosió varias veces escupiéndola. Continuó sin detenerse, tenía que escucharlo, aunque fuera por última vez. Presionó el botón de llamar y escuchó el ruido de la línea mientras marcaba.

— Ha-Harry... por favor. Por favor... — Su sangre se estaba acumulando, intentó moverse y no pudo, sólo logró que el metal se enterrara más en él. — Dios. Por favor...

— El número que usted marcó está apagado o fuera del área de servicio...

— Harry...

Su mano se deslizó dejando caer el celular en ella, su respiración se detuvo, sus latidos lentos desaparecieron y el color en su piel se desvaneció lentamente, sus ojos azules antes brillosos y llenos de vida se apagaron. Una última lágrima resbaló por su mejilla manchada en carmesí, llevándose con ella su último aliento.

— ¡NO! ¡LOUIS! ¡¡LOUIS!!

Lo alejaron completamente de la escena, vio en cámara lenta cómo los hombres lo arrastraban lejos, las personas lloraban, los paramédicos se movían deprisa, la ambulancia se llevaba un cuerpo, uno sin vida. Ya no sentía el latido de su corazón, lo único que podía sentir era un inmenso dolor desgarrador.

Lo dejaron caer en la acera, ya no podía siquiera hacer el intento por levantarse otra vez, todas sus fuerzas se habían ido, no tenía un motivo por el cuál hacerlo. Haciéndose un ovillo lloró y sollozó, maldijo y gritó, sin embargo, eso no iba a cambiar nada, nada podía arreglarse, ya era muy tarde.

— ¡¡LOUIS!!

(...) 

Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó, las gotas de agua salada corrieron libres al hacerlo, su pulso estaba acelerado y su respiración era entrecortada, se sentó en medio de la cama aferrándose con sus manos a su pecho que se apretaba dolorosamente, su cama estaba completamente mojada al igual que su ropa por el sudor, soltó un sollozo lastimero sin poder contenerlo mientras limpiaba sus ojos que parecían cascadas por todas las lágrimas que dejaban salir y no se detenían. Tomó su celular y vio la hora y fecha.

23 de Diciembre, 9:15 PM.

Lloró aún más y sostuvo el aparato contra él.

Un sueño. Sólo había sido un sueño.

Cuando pudo calmarse se levantó y entró a su baño, preparándose para tomar una ducha, tardó más de lo que acostumbraba debajo del agua, pensando todo el tiempo en lo que había visto, lo que había sentido, frotó con fuerza su rostro tratando de eliminar todos esos pensamientos. Salió y se vistió, no pensaba salir a ningún lado ese día y probablemente los siguientes tampoco; se acurrucó en su sofá y encendió la televisión, no pudo ver nada realmente cuando su puerta comenzó a sonar, detuvo lo que hacía y miró el reloj en su pared, eran más de las diez de la noche.

Apretó sus manos hechas puños sobre su regazo para después limpiar sus palmas mojadas contra la tela de su pantalón, se levantó inseguro y dio unos cuantos pasos lentos hacia la puerta, sostuvo la perilla en su mano más tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado, apretando con fuerza sus ojos inhaló hondo y la abrió de un tirón. 

— ¡Por fin! Te he estado llamando. ¿Por qué no contestas?

La chica frunció el ceño molesta, pasó por su lado y dejó su bolso en la mesita frente a su sofá, Harry cerró la puerta despacio y apretó los ojos con pesadez.

— Dejé el celular en la habitación. No escuché tus llamadas.

— Como sea.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Su voz se escuchaba ronca y rota.

— ¿Estuviste llorando o algo así? Suenas y te ves horrible. — Taylor paseó su vista de sus pies a su cabeza con el ceño aún más fruncido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Ignoró su pregunta y se sentó en uno de los sillones más cercanos a él. 

— Vine por unas cosas que olvidé cuando me quedé el otro día, no tardaré mucho. 

— Como quieras. — Murmuró. 

La vio subiendo por las escaleras quedando solo en la habitación, sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte que comenzaba a nacer ahí, tomó largas respiraciones e intentó calmarse.

Necesitaba aclararse un poco así que subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al baño para invitados, no quería tener que encontrarse con Taylor al ir al baño de su habitación; abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara con el agua cristalina y fría, escuchó pasos por las escaleras y deseó que fuera la rubia yéndose por fin, tomó una toalla y se secó el rostro.  
Se miró por largos segundos en el espejo dándose cuenta que Taylor tenía razón, se veía horrible, destrozado, tan mal que daba pena. Apretó los ojos tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que se estaban formando al recordar lo que vio en sus sueños, algo en él no se sentía bien, en el día en general algo estaba mal.

Escuchó ruido abajo y rodó los ojos, tenía esperanzas de que la cantante ya se hubiera ido, salió del baño y bajó las escaleras, cuando llegó al primer piso la puerta acababa de cerrarse pero la rubia seguía parada frente a ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — La chica se sobresaltó un poco para después mirarlo y encogerse de hombros. 

— Nada. — El ruido de un auto lo alertó.

— ¿Quién era? — Su voz sonaba desesperada.

— Nadie importante.

Taylor iba a subir las escaleras otra vez pero la agarró de los hombros y la empujó contra la pared, la rubia soltó un quejido tembloroso y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Quién era? — Prácticamente le gruñó, esperando su respuesta.

— ¡Louis! ¡Era Louis!

La soltó e inmediatamente miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, 11:02 PM, sin mirar atrás salió corriendo en la misma dirección que sabía había tomado el oji-azul.  
Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ni siquiera se había puesto sus zapatos, sus pies dolían cada vez que pisaba algo filoso pero no le importaba, tenía que alcanzarlo, tenía que alcanzar a Louis.

Miró la hora nuevamente, 11:06 PM, aumento la velocidad, era prácticamente imposible que lograra alcanzar un auto pero no iba a detenerse por nada del mundo. 

— Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

Sus piernas ardían y el frío comenzaba a calarle, las lágrimas volvían a fluir libres por sus mejillas y sentía que se asfixiaba, todo parecía un déjà vu. Como una sombra a la luz de la luna pudo vislumbrar el auto grisáceo, su corazón se aceleró, 11:09 PM

— ¡LOUIS! — Corrió detrás de él. — ¡Louis! ¡¡LOUIS!!

11:11 PM

Se detuvo abruptamente y casi se sintió desmayar cuando el auto se detuvo antes de llegar al cruce por donde estaba apunto de pasar otro con exceso de velocidad.

Lo vio bajar del auto, sano y salvo, sus piernas débiles no pudieron soportar más todo el peso en ellas dejándolo caer de rodillas, podía ver a través de sus lágrimas al oji-azul acercarse y limpiarse las mejillas.

— ¿Harry? — La voz del más pequeño era temblorosa. — ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se arrastró hasta Louis, siéndole imposible ponerse de pie, lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura escondiendo su cara llorosa en su pequeña pancita, el castaño se había tensado al sentir su toque y cercanía pero pronto se relajó, acariciando su cabeza llena de cortos cabellos.

— Louis... — Sollozó y tembló aferrándose al castaño.

— Harry. ¿Qué pasa?

El oji-azul se preocupó al sentir sus temblores y escucharlo llorar.

— Harry, háblame. 

El más pequeño ahora estaba más preocupado, se arrodilló frente a él y alejó su rostro lloroso de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo con sus pequeñas manos, arrastrando con sus pulgares las lágrimas.

— Dime qué pasa. 

Observó la pequeña nariz rojiza de Louis y sus hermosos ojos azules hinchados, sabía que eso había sido su culpa, la tristeza del oji-azul siempre era culpa suya y saber eso lo hacía sentir miserable, no lo merecía, no merecía tener una hermosa y dulce criatura como Louis, no sabía qué había hecho para merecer su amor pero estaba seguro ahora que no volvería a dejarlo ir nunca más. 

— Te amo.

Louis lo miró incrédulo, su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos brillosos con pequeñas lágrimas formándose. 

— Te amo... — Continuó. — Eres el amor de mi vida. 

— Harry... — El castaño soltó un pequeño sollozo.

— Te amé antes, te amo ahora y te amaré por el resto de mi vida. Y eso nada, ni nadie va a poder cambiarlo nunca. Soy un idiota por decidir terminar esto por mi cuenta pensando que con eso te haría más feliz... pero me equivoqué. Mi felicidad, Louis... Mi felicidad está a tu lado. Y necesito... — Sollozó un poco más sin poder evitarlo al ver la cara llena de lágrimas del oji-azul. — Necesito que me digas... dónde está la tuya.

— Idiota. — El mayor se aferró a su camiseta y apretó los labios antes de soltar un gemido entrecortado. — Tú... Simplemente tú. Siempre fuiste, eres y serás mi única felicidad. Y eres tan idiota... para no ver lo mucho que te amo. Apesar de todo, siempre... siempre estoy amándote.

Acortó la poca distancia con una necesidad abrumadora naciendo desde el fondo de su corazón, tomó los labios del contrario con los suyos y lo sostuvo por la cintura, pegándolo totalmente a su cuerpo, mordió con delicadeza su labio inferior y paseó suavemente su lengua por ambos, Louis soltó un pequeño y tímido gemido, sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su columna vertebral e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad suave y húmeda del contrario, había extrañado tanto esos labios, el sabor de su boca y lo bien que se sentía entre sus brazos, temblando y aferrándose con sus pequeñas manos a él, siempre había sido su debilidad. Se alejó un poco dejando un casto beso en los labios finos y rojos. 

— Vamos a casa. — Susurró juntando sus frentes. — Ven a casa conmigo. 

— Sí... — Louis asintió y él lo cargó por los muslos.

Se sentía fuerte ahora; dejaron todo atrás y caminó llevando al castaño encima, con sus piernas y brazos enrollados en su ancho cuerpo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que nunca se había sentido tan completo y feliz como ahora.

Tenía al mundo en sus brazos.

○○○

27/02/19 - 04/03/19


	2. Epílogo

Harry abrió la puerta de su departamento aún con Louis en sus brazos, lo tomó con cuidado tratando de que no se cayera o lastimara, el oji-azul había estado tranquilo durante todo el camino, estaba seguro que dormía cuando escuchó la relajada respiración del más bajo, era pacífica y su cuerpo cálido se aferraba al suyo; lo cargó hasta llegar a su habitación y lo recostó con delicadeza sobre el mullido colchón de su cama. Sin moverse ni un centímetro lejos del contrario lo abrazó por la cintura y enterró su cara en el cómodo espacio entre su cuello y hombro, suspiró dejando caer sus párpados, relajándose al escuchar los lentos latidos del corazón de Louis. 

Dos extremidades ajenas se movieron contra su cuerpo, un corto brazo rodeando sus hombros y una delicada mano acariciando su cabeza, enredándose entre sus cabellos; paseó su nariz por la suave piel del cuello del castaño, respirando su aroma a frutas, era dulce como él, dejó un casto beso encima de la zona sensible, levantó el rostro de su cómodo escondite y admiró las delicadas facciones del pálido rostro con los hermosos orbes azules destellantes, que era iluminado por la luz de las farolas atravesando la ventana.

— Creí que dormías. — Susurró despacio, tenía la sensación de que si hablaba más alto rompería el ambiente de paz y hogar que se había generado en la habitación. 

— No... — El más bajo negó con la cabeza.

Sintió las manos contrarias acariciar su frente, sus ojos y sus mejillas, se movió un poco y besó cada palma cerca de su rostro, inclinó su cuerpo y continuó dejando castos besos, primero por su frente, luego su sien, los delgados párpados, que aún parecían algo hinchados, delicadamente y sin prisas, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, el contorno de su mandíbula y la barbilla, la comisura de sus labios, y finalmente su boca.

Tomó con suavidad y precisión cada uno de sus labios, besándolo lentamente, deslizó despacio su lengua entre los finos montículos de carne que enrojecían más a cada segundo; el dulce y familiar sabor lo inundó provocando que una corriente cálida y eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo, sintió los brazos de Louis aferrarse a su espalda cuando una de sus manos acarició parte de la piel expuesta de su estómago, avanzó un poco, haciendo lo mismo por su espalda, tocando más de su cuerpo. Se alejó de la pequeña boca, succionando su labio inferior al tiempo que lo hacía, hasta volver a ver los zafiros, que se encontraban entrecerrados mientras el castaño soltaba cortos suspiros. Juntó sus frentes y ambos cerraron los ojos por instinto.

— Louis... — Besó castamente sus labios rojos. — ¿Está Bien? ¿Puedo...?

— Sí...— Asintió. — Está bien.

Dejó un último beso y se alejó, con ambas manos deslizándose por la piel tibia retiró el suéter beige de lana que el oji-azul llevaba, dejándolo caer en el piso de madera. Louis mantuvo sus manos inertes a los costados de su cabeza, permitiendo que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, viéndose adorablemente deseable con sus ojitos resplandecientes, mejillas coloradas, finos labios entreabiertos y un ligero brillo de sudor sobre su piel expuesta, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo apretados que se habían vuelto sus pantalones alrededor de su entrepierna.

Se inclinó y unió sus labios, nuevamente, mientras desabrochaba los pantalones negros del más bajo, deshaciéndose de ellos junto a su ropa interior, teniéndolo totalmente descubierto ante sus verdes ojos; un calor y cosquilleo surgió en su vientre al volver a ver en ese estado al castaño, sólo y únicamente para sus ojos, sólo para que él lo toque y lo bese. La piel, que antes era bronceada y ahora lucía pálida, se enrojecía por todas partes, lisa y suave, libre de cualquier vello y revelando con orgullo la tinta negra que formaba sus tatuajes, su pene duro y rojizo contra un estómago plano que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, sintió su propio miembro palpitar ante la asombrosa vista que tenía, el calor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sudar, quitó con prisa su camiseta blanca, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo, y volvió a su posición anterior.

Bajó sus labios al cuello, dando profundos y húmedos besos en la zona sensible, lamiendo cualquier pedazo de piel que alcanzara, mordiendo y chupando, dejando lindos chupetones a su paso e intentando que fueran lo más visibles que podía. Escuchó con atención los bajos jadeos entrecortados que salían del oji-azul, causando que su deseo de brindarle placer fuera aún más intenso; recorrió de forma lenta su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones, se lamió los labios y envolvió con su boca uno de ellos, el más bajo arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido, que parecía tratar de ocultar sin éxito, sin detenerse chupó un poco más el pequeño botón que se endurecía rápidamente, lo apretó muy ligeramente con sus dientes, casi un roce imperceptible, sabía que Louis era muy sensible en esa zona cuando se excitaba y cualquier movimiento brusco podría lastimarlo en vez de provocarle placer, siempre era cuidadoso en las cosas que hacía cuando se trataba de él, aunque últimamente parecía haberlo olvidado. Soltó el rojizo e hinchado botón para hacer lo mismo con el contrario, ocasionando más ruidos placenteros de la boca del castaño.

Abandonando, por fin, los dos botones rojizos siguió su camino, marcando la piel del vientre plano y sus caderas con más chupetones, pasando de largo el miembro duro subió un poco sus cortas piernas, agarrándolas por los muslos para después besar y morder la suave carne, adornándola con pequeñas marcas, finalmente se inclinó para dejar castos besos sobre el pene que exigía atención, se erguía sin vergüenza sobre el estómago, arrojando presemen de la punta.

Fue bajando, pasando por sus testículos, hasta llegar a su rosada entrada, depositando un último beso ahí que sacó un gemido más fuerte del más bajo, se alejó moviendo a Louis sobre su estómago con mucho cuidado, levantó sus caderas poniéndolo de rodillas mientras su pecho y cara seguían contra el colchón, besó cada una de sus mejillas firmemente redondas y blancas, mordiendo ligeramente antes de abrirlas con sus dedos.

Besó nuevamente la suave carne rosada y el aroma a durazno lo inundó, Louis siempre era meticuloso cuando se trataba de su higiene y limpieza, por lo que siempre estaba preparado de esa forma para él, siempre utilizando su jabón favorito con olor a durazno; sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo al pensar que aunque no estuvieran juntos Louis seguía siempre preparado para él. Sin esperar más pasó su lengua por el apretado anillo de músculos, causando un escalofrío en el cuerpo más pequeño debajo suyo, presionó con un poco de fuerza, logrando abrirse paso entre las delicadas paredes, el mayor temblaba y gemía, provocándolo más. Sin detenerse comenzó a follarlo con su lengua, chupaba y mordía el borde para después adentrarse nuevamente en su cavidad, saboreando la combinación del jabón de durazno con el sabor natural de su piel.

— H-Harry... Harry. ¡Hazza! — Escuchar al castaño llamarlo así con sus gemidos y jadeos entrecortados lo ponía cada vez más duro, al punto que dolía demasiado, pero no quería dejar de saborearlo.

Tomó sus caderas, pasando sus brazos por en medio de sus grandes y bien formados muslos, presionó más su cara entre las mejillas y dejó que el oji-azul se retorciera follándole la boca, podría correrse ahí mismo por sólo escuchar sus lloriqueos y verlo intentando darse placer con su lengua.

— ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Harry!

Se alejó y limpió un poco de la saliva que escurría por su barbilla, se acercó a su mesita de noche y agarró un pomo de lubricante con olor a fresa, lo untó en sus dedos y sin dificultad metió dos en el oji-azul, comenzó a abrirlo un poco más mientras bajaba sus pantalones de chándal, lo suficiente para dejar libre su pene, empezó a masturbarse viendo a Louis deshacerse por los tres dedos que ahora ayudaban a abrirlo.

— Hazza... por favor. Ya está bien...

EL castaño lo miró con ojos cristalinos y labios extremadamente rojos, estuvo a punto de venirse al verlo así, apretó la base de su pene tratando de no acabar en ese momento, cuando vio que un cuarto dedo podría entrar retiró los otros, buscó con la mirada un condón hasta que sintió la mano de Louis en su brazo.

— No he estado con nadie. — Bajó la mirada con un tierno sonrojo en su mejillas. — Yo... Te quiero dentro de mí. Por favor.

— Joder. — Murmuró, sintiéndose completamente perdido. Louis podía lograr que perdiera la cabeza.

Se levantó, deshaciéndose por completo de sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior, volvió con el castaño y presionó todo su cuerpo contra la pequeña espalda, sintiendo su piel caliente, se acomodó en su entrada y empujó la punta de su miembro ligeramente, escuchó la respiración del mayor atorarse en su garganta y sus latidos acelerarse.

— Tampoco he estado con alguien. — Besó su hombro y después su mejilla. — Sólo quería estar contigo. Con nadie más. 

— Harry... — El castaño gimió su nombre y entonces se empujó por completo en él. 

Aún estando piel contra piel tomó las caderas de Louis con su brazo izquierdo, entrelazando sus dedos y los del oji-azul con su mano derecha, juntándolos lo más que pudo.  
Sus empujes comenzaron lentos pero firmes y profundos, tratando de encontrar el punto de placer de su amante como tantas otras veces había hecho, supo que lo había encontrado al sentirlo tensarse mientras lo veía cerrar con fuerza los ojos y aferrarse a las sábanas de la cama.

— H-Harry. Harry.

— Te tengo, Lou.

Aceleró sus embestidas golpeando directamente en la próstata del más bajo, se empujó con fuerza escuchando el lascivo sonido de sus pieles chocando, mordió la piel a su alcance, dejando más marcas que contrastaban con la palidez.  
Los jadeos se hicieron más constantes y ruidosos, su nombre pronunciado cada vez de forma más pecaminosa. 

Se apartó de la calidez del contrario y salió por completo de él, escuchó el gemido lastimero de Louis y vio sus ojos llorosos mirarlo con deseo, amor y un ligero toque de preocupación, sin dejar que el castaño pensara en algo más que lo que estaba ocurriendo lo giró con cuidado, dejándolo sobre su espalda, se tumbó despacio sobre él y pegó sus cuerpos nuevamente, agarró los muslos regordetes, envolviéndolos en su cintura, besó los dulces labios y abrazó por la cintura su pequeño cuerpo, lo sintió aferrarse con sus brazos a su espalda mientras volvía a entrar en él, subió un poco su pierna derecha debajo del oji-azul, intentando acomodarse y encontrar una posición perfecta para que su pene golpeara directamente en su próstata otra vez. 

Inició lento y siguió subiendo el ritmo conforme escuchaba los dulces sonidos que venían del cuerpo debajo suyo. Impulsándose con sus rodillas y el fuerte agarre en la pequeña cintura sus empujes empezaron, logrando golpear el cúmulo de nervios dentro del apretado agujero, los sonidos lascivos invadían el silencio de la habitación, el olor a frutas se esparcía entrando a sus fosas nasales mientras mordía y chupada el delicado cuello, sentía su polla palpitar ante el delicioso y fuerte agarre que ejercían las suaves paredes de Louis en él. 

— Mío. — Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y pasó a hacer lo mismo con sus labios. — Mío. Sólo mío. Nadie más puede tocarte. Nunca.

— Nunca... Nunca, Harry. — El más bajo apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos ante el placer que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo. Sin poder crear una oración coherente o decir algo más allá de su nombre repetidas veces.

— Te amo. — Lo besó más fuerte. — Te amo, Louis. Te amo.

— Te amo... T-Todo el tiempo. Siempre... — Sintió las paredes aterciopelada palpitar y apretarse ante un empuje particularmente fuerte en su próstata, el oji-azul gimió más fuerte, arqueando la espalda.— ¡Harry! ¡Hazza!

— Te tengo, Louis. Sólo yo. Sólo mío. — Gruñó cerca de sus labios, golpeando de forma insistente en él.

Los muslos alrededor de su cintura temblaban cada vez más, al igual que todo el cuerpo del castaño, con una de sus manos tomó el pene rojizo pero una más delicada y pequeña impidió que continuara con lo que intentaba hacer, apartándolo.  
Louis volvió a agarrarse a su espalda, con su respiración entrecortada, viéndolo con sus enormes orbes azules brillando más que nunca.

— No. D-De ti. Quiero venirme... sólo de ti.

Su propio cuerpo se tensó y llenó de deseo, arremetiendo contra el mayor con toda su fuerza y besándolo con rudeza, sus empujes desesperados y fuertes continuaban, el más bajo arqueaba su espalda, apresando continuamente su pene con sus paredes, se enterró aún más rápido en él sintiendo su entrada apretarse más fuerte que nunca y sus escasas uñas enterrarse en su espalda, arañándolo, un fuerte gemido quedó atrapado entre sus bocas mientras sentía el semen de Louis bañar sus vientres, justo en ese momento no pudo aguantar más llenando con el suyo todo su suave interior.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas mientras ambos bajaban de la nube de placer que los había envuelto; limpió las lágrimas del rostro contrario y besó cada parte de su piel, pasando los labios por sus mejillas, su frente, nariz y párpados, delicados toques que hacían al más pequeño suspirar, dejó cortos besos en sus labios y se levantó con cuidado, intentando no lastimarlo al salir de él, el oji-azul lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, abrazándolo y dejándolos en la misma posición de antes.

— ¿Lou? — El castaño ocultó su rostro en su cuello y él acarició los lisos cabellos. 

— Aún no. Quédate así un poco más. Por favor. — Harry volvió a tener ese sentimiento cálido en todo su cuerpo, totalmente diferente a la excitación de hace unos minutos.

— Puedo apalastarte. Te lastimaré. — Louis negó, todavía sin verlo.

— No me importa. Sólo... Sólo abrázame. 

Sentía que podía morir en ese instante, simplemente por tener a Louis en sus brazos de esa forma, como tantas veces lo soñó, como tanto lo anheló, tomó la barbilla del más bajo, sus ojitos brillosos mirándolo con amor, de la misma forma en la que seguramente él debía estarlo mirando, lo abrazó y besó lentamente, con todas las emociones que estuvo conteniendo por tanto tiempo, sólo para él, sólo para Louis. 

(...)

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado cuando despertó, la noche anterior había vivido muchas emociones, las suficientes para estar satisfecho el resto de su vida. Se estiró en la enorme cama, buscando el cálido contacto del cuerpo ajeno, que no sintió cuando volvió de la inconsciencia del sueño; al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos observando la habitación vacía, se levantó empujando con los brazos el montón de cobijas que tenía encima. Aún estaba desnudo y sonrió al pensar que Harry había decidido envolverlo como un burrito para que no pasara frío; en vez de vestirse tomó del piso la camiseta blanca del rizado para cubrirse.

Salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras, se detuvo cuando escuchó bastante ruido en la cocina, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y cruzó la puerta, encontrándose con la espalda desnuda del oji-verde, quien tarareaba una canción mientras cocinaba, se acercó con cuidado y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del contrario.

— Buenos días. — Murmuró contra su ancha espalda. Harry se giró y lo abrazó de igual forma, besando su frente con una enorme sonrisa. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Lou? Deberías estar durmiendo calientito hasta que te lleve el desayuno a la cama.

— No podía simplemente seguir durmiendo si tú no estabas ahí. — Besó la fuerte mandíbula y frotó su rostro somnoliento contra el cuello del más alto.

Harry besó su cuello y lo apretó más hacia su cuerpo, pasó suavemente sus manos por sobre la delgada tela de la camiseta y mordió con cuidado el lóbulo de su oreja, sacándole un pequeño jadeo.

— Joder, Louis. ¿Quieres provocarme? 

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No te hagas el inocente. Vienes hasta aquí oliendo jodidamente bien, usando mi ropa, sin nada debajo de ella. — Mordió su cuello dejando nuevas marcas. — Quieres provocarme.

El oji-azul se sonrojó al percatarse de la situación, se agarró a los brazos del más alto al sentir sus labios recorrer su piel expuesta. 

— N-No lo hice a propósito. Fue lo primero que tomé. — Un suspiro tembloroso dejó sus labios y sintió su cuerpo débil. — Harry...

— Eres tan hermoso. — Se sobresaltó un poco ante el cambio tan drástico.  — No puedo creer que te tenga aquí conmigo.

Harry lo tomó de las mejillas, dejando un casto beso en sus labios, lo cargó agarrándolo por los muslos y lo sentó despacio sobre una silla frente al comedor, acarició sus piernas besando cada una dulcemente. 

— Tengo una sorpresa para ti. — La sonrisa que tenía era deslumbrante mientras volvía a pararse y buscaba entre sus bolsillos.

— ¿Una sorpresa?

— Es tu cumpleaños, Lou, no lo he olvidado. 24 de diciembre. Claramente debes tener una sorpresa.

—¿Hace cuánto tienes esta sorpresa? — Frunció el ceño confundido.

— Bueno, pensé en ella casi desde que te conocí. Estuve pensando en que momento sería bueno dártela y los cumpleaños son algo importante, sobre todo si se trata de ti. Así que la preparé hace tres años pero hubo algunas complicaciones, ya sabes, y no pude hacerlo.

— Hazz... — Harry volvió a su posición de rodillas frente a Louis.

— Cierra los ojos, Boo. 

Hizo lo que le pidió, sintió a Harry besar cada una de sus manos y un objeto frío tocar su piel, su corazón se aceleró y el aire se atoró en su garganta, sus ojos picaban y su cuerpo tembló.  
Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la radiante sonrisa de Harry, mostrando sus hoyuelos mientras tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

— Pensé que era momento de hacerlo oficial. Realmente oficial. 

El perfecto anillo de oro blanco con la piedra esmeralda resplandecía en su dedo anular, revelando un juramento y un futuro maravilloso por venir.

— Louis William Tomlinson ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo mientras se quedaba atónito sin saber si esto era real o una hermosa ilusión de su subconsciente. Al ver los hermosos ojos verdes brillosos frente a él y la sonrisa tierna pero deslumbrante, supo que no era nada más que la realidad.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Harry quien lo recibió más que feliz, uniendo sus labios con todo el amor que pudo contener. Aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras trataba de formar palabras unió sus frentes y respiró hondo.

— 28 veces sí. 

(...)

18/04/19


End file.
